Man Whore Best FriendBoyfriend!
by XCyrusXJonasXO
Summary: Please Read!Nick is Kevin Smiths Kevin Jonas boyfriend. But what happen when him and Joe start to fall for each other. find out in Man.Whore.Best friend. boyfriend! starring Joe Jonas Nick Jonas as Nick North Justin Bieber as Justin Jonas and manymore.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Nicholas!

Episode 1 Meeting Nicholas

Hi, I'm Joseph Adam Jonas. I got o Tamers High and I go to an all boys school. All the guys here are literally gay including me. I am popular here. The most popular guy here is Kevin Smith. (Kevin Jonas people!)We are basically best friends. I know everyone here and they know .I am single. I was getting books out of my locker. The school doors flew open. Kevin walked in with a few people from our group. He had someone different by his side today...Whoa! That boy is fucking hot! Kevin walked in with his arm around the hot boy. The mystery boy was leaning into him smiling. He was looking up at Kevin as he high fived everyone walking down the hall. He walked over to me.

Kevin: Hey man whats up?

We did a little handshake type thing.

Joe: Nothing much man. So who's this?

Kevin: This is Nicholas North. He's my man.  
(A/N: North reminds me of my great grandma that was her last name)

Joe: Hey Nicholas. I'm Joe.

Nick: It's Nick. Nice meeting you. Kevin mentions you from time to time.

Joe: Really now Kev?

Kevin: What your always in the right place at the wrong time.

Joe: You got that right!

By right place at the wrong time he meant 'Your always there when interesting shit happens.'

We high fived and I seen Nick writing in his binder.

Joe: Well Kev I got to head to class I have Dougie scheduled for the middle of first.

Kevin: Dougie Fowler?

Joe: Hell yeah bitch!

Kevin: Nice bro. He's smoking!

Nick nudged Kevin and he blew it off.

Joe: Well see ya. Nice meeting you Nick.

Nick: You too Joe.

I took off down the hall. I ran passed a pretty hot dude. I stopped in my tracks and backed up. I pulled him to me and shoved my tongue down his throat. As soon as the first bell rang I pulled away and winked at him. I carried on to class like nothing happened. When I got in there I saw Nick writing in his binder as guys fought over the seat beside him. When I walked over they all disappeared in a second. They know when Kevin gets a guy and isn't in the period and I am the seat beside his guy belongs to me. I sat beside him and he looked up and smiled politely. I smiled back and winked. I turned towards the front and started drumming my pencil out of boredom. This should be a really interesting year......

* * *

Here is the other story :) I'm going to upload a lot of this one

~JC


	2. Chapter 2 What's on your mind?

Episode 2 What's on your mind?

I sat there for half the period until I remembered I was meeting Dougie n the janitors closet by the cafeteria. I got up and Nick looked at me. I winked at him and left. The teachers all know I just get up and leave when I want. Not that they know why. This is my schedule. This week I leave during 1th, 3rd, 5th, and7th block. Next week is 2nd, 4th, and it's like that every other week. Kevin and I skip periods we have free from sex to go out and smoke in the parking lot. No not smoke as in drugs smoke as in cigarettes got to the janitors closet and waited for Dougie. I got out my electro-planner to see who I had for third. Tim Writhers. He's pretty hot. Still not better than Nick. I saw a random new kid walking down the hall so I pulled him into me and we made out for a few minutes. It got pretty hot so I pulled away and wrote when I have free for a quickie on his arm. I pecked his lips and left just as Dougie walked up. He smiled at me and I winked at him. I opened the door for him and he walked in. I followed him and we started.  
(Okay so I dont do Joe with other people besides Nick or a someone else so Im not explaining anything about these two)  
When we finished we had about 20 minutes until the bell rang. We were making out with him against the wall. I didn't pull away but I looked at my phone. I have to go wait for Nick. I pulled away and licked his lips and got my jacket. I pecked his lips and left. I walked over to my first period class and leaned against the door. I took out my cigarettes and lit one up. The principal walked by.

P.P: Put it out Mr. Jonas.

Joe: Mhm.

He walked on and kept going. Stupid principal. The bell rang and Nick came out. Gah he is soooo fucking fine. He smiled up at me nicely and I winked. I grabbed his bag and put one arm threw the arm hole and put my arm around his waist. He pulled away quickly.

Nick: Hey! I'm with Kevin!

Joe:*Chuckles.*Trust me babe I know. He doesn't have this period so I walk you to your locker and then we go to the parking lot.

Nick:*Blushes.*Oh. Sorry.

Joe: It's perfectly fine. You're not the first to do that.

He looked a little confused. I put my arm back around him and we began walking to his locker. I looked at Nick and he was still thinking pretty hard. He was gnawing at his bottom lip.

Joe: Hey now.*Pulls his lip from between his teeth.*Don't damage those pretty lips of your. I know Kevin wouldn't like that very much. Whats on your mind?

Nick: How many guys has Kevin been with? Does he screw them all?

Um...I am sooo not going to be the one to answer that. The past month Kevin has dated and banged over 50 kids. His Bring-N-Bang book was packed last month.

Joe: Well...I think you should ask Kevin that. But if you need to talk I'm here.

WHAT?!THE?!HELL?!WAS?!THAT?!JOE?!I have never fucking said anything like that!!!!Ugh!!!!!We got to his locker and I knew what was waiting for Nick. I released him and he went to his locker. He opened it and a box and a note fell out. I picked them up and handed him them. He looked at the note before even looking at the box.


	3. Chapter 3 I'm a Virgin

Episode 3 I'm a virgin  
He read the note and took a quit glance at the box and sighed. He put first periods binder away and got another one. He slammed his locker and walked back to me. I put my arm around him again but this time he leaned into me side. I acted like I didn't know what it was.

Joe: What was that about?

Nick:*Sighs and we start walking.*Kevin gave me a box of condoms and he told me to be ready I'm scheduled for the rest of the day.

Joe: You don't want to fuck Kevin?

Nick: I'm a vi-

I knew what was coming so I covered his mouth before someone herd him. If they knew he was a virgin someone would change it in a heartbeat. I whispered in his ear.

Joe: Don't say that out loud unless you want to lose it.

He nodded and I released his mouth. He leaned into me again and sighed.

Nick: Kevin knows I am. Why would he think I want to do it in the school for my first time?

Joe: That's where Kevin had his first time.

Nick: What about you?

I didn't like that question at all. So I ignored it I'm not ready to tell anyone about that. Not even Kevin knows about 'My First Time'. We got out to Kevin and I let go of Nick he stayed beside me and glared at Kevin. I took out a cigarette and lit it. I walked over to Cody and David and started talking. I seen Kevin walk over to Nick. Everything was fine until Nick slapped Kevin. I spun around my eyes got wide. I pushed Nick out of the way and took what was coming.

Episode 4 He Hit Me!!!  
Kevin hit me square in the face. He stopped after he realized it was me.

Nick broke out of Ryans grasp and ran to me. He grabbed my face and started looking at it repeating I'm sorry. I removed his hands before Kevin got pissed.

Joe: I'm fine.

I winked and turned to Kevin. I gave him a look telling him he better not hurt Nick. He nodded and I walked over to everyone.

David: Dude what the fuck was that?!

Joe: I'm not going to let him get hurt. He didn't know Kevin was gonna hit back.

Cody:*Shakes his head.*Man your coming home tonight right?

Joe: Yeah why?

Ryan: He's gonna beat your ass for crossing him.

Joe: First off all he doesn't hit me. He hit me an accident just now because I got in the way. Second I didn't cross him. Nick didn't know so I stepped in.

Justin: Whatever man. Kevins gonna lose it on you one day. Trust me. It  
isnt fun.

Joe: Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Now get in the damn car. I'm gonna loose it on you when we get home.

They kind of trembled and got in the car.

Joe: Kevin! Were going home for the day. I've got to put something in check.

I winked and he smirked than nodded. Nick looked at me confused so I just got in the car and drove home. They each went to their rooms and waited for to come. I walked upstairs and got my beat-belt. I started with David. Than Cody, than Ryan, and last I got to Justin. You could hear screams for miles I would imagine. When I was done you could hear Justin crying. This is the first time he has gotten hit by Kevin or me. Kevins said he's heard them say I hurt worse so Justin probably wishes he would have gotten Kevins beating. I walked downstairs and took out a beer. I sat at the table and was looking through magazines Kevin had left on the table. They were kind of girly magazines. Kevins normally contain cars and auto equipment not clothes and male models. Who were sexy by the way! I heard the door open and Kevin came in with a now smiling Nick. He was holding something. Awwwwww shit!!!Kevin got him a puppy!!!I am soooo not cleaning up after him.

Kevin: Please Joe?

Joe: Hey its half your house too. Couldn't stop you if I wanted too.

He smirked at me and I tossed him a beer. Nick caught it.

Kevin: Hey! What was that for?!

Nick: Youre not drinking.

Kevin: Ha! Yeah I kind of am.

Nick: Fine. I'm sleeping downstairs.

Kevin: Ugh! Fine!

I was reading the magazine so I laughed. Kevin shot a look at me and Nick threw the beer back.  
Later that night with Joe in bed Joes POV  
I was lying down in my bed trying to go to sleep. There was too much fucking yelling in Kevins room for even the boys to sleep. The yelling stopped and I heard a knock and someone open my door.

??? : Joe?

Episode 5 Beyond Pissed!  
I sat up and saw Nick standing there with tears streaming down his face and a handprint on his right cheek.

Joe: Whats wrong Nick?

Nick: C-C-Can I stay here? I would s-st-ay with Just-stin but I don't know hi-him as well.

I thought about it for a few seconds. I don't want Kevin to hit him again or force him into anything so why not?

Joe: Come on. Just let me put on boxers.

He turned around and I slipped on boxers. I laid back down and told him to turn around. He came over and laid down. I turned my back so we were both with our backs towards each other.

Nick: J-Joe?

Joe: Yeah Nick?

Nick: Kevin always puts his arms around me. Can you do that please?

He was whispering so I was shocked I could hear him. I sighed and turned back around. I put one arm under him and one over him. I pulled him to my chest and laid my head on his shoulder.

Nick: Youre warm.

Joe: Thanks...I think.

He giggled and snuggled into me more. I slightly smiled and slowly fell asleep. I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon and screaming and yelling. No one ever cooks in this house. Justin doesn't even cook. Who cou-Nick.I heard the yelling get louder so I jumped up and looked in all the boys room on the way down. They were all asleep except Kevins room was empty. I banged on all their doors so they would wake up for school. I ran downstairs. I saw Kevin so I slid down the railing and jumped off before hitting the bottom .I pulled him back and dragged him to the dining room. I basically threw him to the wall.

Joe: What the hell is going on?!

Kevin: He's being a prissy bitch!

Joe: Why?!Because he won't fuck you?!

Kevin: Exactly! Do you know what it's like to have someone not want you?!

Joe: NO! I DON'T! BUT I DO KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO NOT WANT SOMEONE! AND IT MAKES THINGS WORSE WHEN PEOPLE PRESSURE YOU OR JUST DO IT TO YOU! KEVIN HES A FUCKIN VIRGIN! GIVE HIM SOME SLACK!

Kevin punched me in the mouth.

Kevin: YOU DO NOT FUCKIN YELL AT ME!!!

I couldnt believe he punched meon purpose. I was beyond pissed. I may be smaller than...Not by much but I am. That doesn't mean I'm not stronger than his ass and he knows it too. I threw him against the wall and held him up by his throat.

Joe: And you don't fucking hit me bitch.

He was turning blue but at this point I didn't care. I got jerked off of Kevin by Ryan and Cody. Kevin fell to the floor gasping for air. Nick ran over to him and started stroking his hair back. Telling him to breath. I tried to get out of Ryan and Codys grip but they tried harder to keep me in it. Seeing Nick helping him made me getting even madder if possible. I saw Justin appear in front of me. He's the youngest and the smallest. And pretty much the weakest out of us all. He looked at me with pleading eyes and I sighed. Justin is like my kid. If I didn't look at him the way I do he probably would just be another one of our fuck buddies. He hugged me and Ryan and Cody let me go. I hugged him back and kissed his head without taking my glare off of Kevin who was now staring at me with shock. Nick was rubbing his throat which now had an outline of my hand around it and was red. Kevin and I have never fought. And if we have it was a mouth fight. As in cursing the other out of sassing the other. I pulled away from Justin and wiped his eyes. I mouthed its okay and he nodded. He hugged me once more and I pointed to the stairs. He nodded and walked upstairs. I shook my head at Kevin and now I guess Nick also. He was staring at me with a confused expression. I walked out of the dining room and whistled. The guys came down and we walked out to the car. We sat there and waited for Nick and Kevin...Against my will of course.

Episode 5 Beyond Pissed!

I sat up and saw Nick standing there with tears streaming down his face and a handprint on his right cheek.

Joe: What's wrong Nick?

Nick: C-C-Can I stay here? I would s-st-ay with Just-stin but I don't know hi-him as well.

I thought about it for a few seconds. I don't want Kevin to hit him again or force him into anything so why not?

Joe: Come on. Just let me put on boxers.

He turned around and I slipped on boxers. I laid back down and told him to turn around. He came over and laid down. I turned my back so we were both with our backs towards each other.

Nick: J-Joe?

Joe: Yeah Nick?

Nick: Kevin always puts his arms around me. Can you do that please?

He was whispering so I was shocked I could hear him. I sighed and turned back around. I put one arm under him and one over him. I pulled him to my chest and laid my head on his shoulder.

Nick: You're warm.

Joe: Thanks...I think.

He giggled and snuggled into me more. I slightly smiled and slowly fell asleep. I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon and screaming and yelling. No one ever cooks in this house. Justin doesn't even cook. Who cou-Nick.I heard the yelling get louder so I jumped up and looked in all the boys' room on the way down. They were all asleep except Kevin's room was empty. I banged on all their doors so they would wake up for school. I ran downstairs. I saw Kevin so I slid down the railing and jumped off before hitting the bottom .I pulled him back and dragged him to the dining room. I basically threw him to the wall.

Joe: What the hell is going on?!

Kevin: He's being a prissy bitch!

Joe: Why?!Because he won't fuck you?!

Kevin: Exactly! Do you know what it's like to have someone not want you?!

Joe: NO! I DON'T! BUT I DO KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO NOT WANT SOMEONE! AND IT MAKES THINGS WORSE WHEN PEOPLE PRESSURE YOU OR JUST DO IT TO YOU! KEVIN HES A FUCKIN VIRGIN! GIVE HIM SOME SLACK!

Kevin punched me in the mouth.

Kevin: YOU DO NOT FUCKIN YELL AT ME!!!

I couldn't believe he punched me…on purpose. I was beyond pissed. I may be smaller than...Not by much but I am. That doesn't mean I'm not stronger than his ass and he knows it too. I threw him against the wall and held him up by his throat.

Joe: And you don't fucking hit me bitch.

He was turning blue but at this point I didn't care. I got jerked off of Kevin by Ryan and Cody. Kevin fell to the floor gasping for air. Nick ran over to him and started stroking his hair back. Telling him to breath. I tried to get out of Ryan and Cody's grip but they tried harder to keep me in it. Seeing Nick helping him made me getting even madder if possible. I saw Justin appear in front of me. He's the youngest and the smallest. And pretty much the weakest out of us all. He looked at me with pleading eyes and I sighed. Justin is like my kid. If I didn't look at him the way I do he probably would just be another one of our fuck buddies. He hugged me and Ryan and Cody let me go. I hugged him back and kissed his head without taking my glare off of Kevin who was now staring at me with shock. Nick was rubbing his throat which now had an outline of my hand around it and was red. Kevin and I have never fought. And if we have it was a mouth fight. As in cursing the other out of sassing the other. I pulled away from Justin and wiped his eyes. I mouthed its okay and he nodded. He hugged me once more and I pointed to the stairs. He nodded and walked upstairs. I shook my head at Kevin and now I guess Nick also. He was staring at me with a confused expression. I walked out of the dining room and whistled. The guys came down and we walked out to the car. We sat there and waited for Nick and Kevin...Against my will of course.

Episode 6

After a few minutes they came out. Kevin sat in the passenger seat and Nick sat beside him in between us. We normally don't have to squeeze because Cody and Justin are so small. So right now it was Ryan behind me, Justin, Cody, than David behind Kevin. The mustang is pretty comfortable when we go on trips. They're all on top of each other and I'm driving and Kevin normally has his legs on my lap and is leaning against the door. We got to the school and I got out as fast as I turned the key in the ignition. I took out my cigarettes and lit up.

Justin: Joey. I forgot mine. Can I have one?

Joe: Ha! No. You know I hate you smoking. So if you forgot them there is no way in hell I'm giving you one. And do NOT go to the guys for one little buddy.

I smiled and walked into the school. I received a few slaps on the ass as I walked through the halls. A couple of guys would just kiss me randomly. I kissed back and walked on to my locker. Kevin came up to me with Nick. Nick looked a little mad.

Kevin: Joe I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you. And I shouldn't be forcing Nick to do something he doesn't want to.

I smirked at him and took my cigarette out of my mouth. I blew the smoke away from them.

Joe: It's fine dude. I just kind of lost it. I didn't get my full schedule yesterday. So I have to go find the people I had scheduled and have some blow jobs arranged.

I winked at him and he nodded with a smirk on his face. Nick was still glaring at me.

Joe: Can I help you Nick?

Nick: I want to talk to you alone.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. Nick walked by and I turned and followed him. We walked to one of the janitor closets.

Joe: What's up Nick?

Nick: How do you know what I feel like when Kevin wants sex?

Joe: Um...I've heard guys talking about how we pressure them a lot. I was just trying to get my point across.

I turned for the door but he turned me back around.

Nick: You're lying. Please tell me.

Joe: Nick. I'm not ready to tell anyone.

Nick: Can I guess? I have a pretty good hunch.

Joe: Go ahead.

I sat on the table and Nick sat beside me.

Nick: Were you molested? Or raped?

I looked away from him and kind of nodded a little bit. I felt his arms around me. He was hugging me. I sighed and hugged back. He is the first person to ever know about that.

Joe: H-How did you guess?

Nick: You're not that hard to read.

Joe: You're the first person to ever know. Don't tell Kevin or anyone for that matter.

Nick: I won't. I promise.

He had this look on his face that made me know he was telling the truth.

Joe: You know you're a pretty cool guy Nick. I'm shocked you're a virgin.

He lightly blushed.

Nick: Can I talk to you about that?

Joe: Sure what's up?

Nick: I want to make Kevin happy. But I don't know the first thing about sex. What do I do?

Shit. Kevin might not want me talking to Nick about this. Especially with me feeling the way I have been lately. Well he doesn't have to know. Wouldn't be the first time I've kept something from him.

Episode 7

Joe: Okay so what exactly do you want to know?

Nick: Does it really hurt that bad the first time?

I kind of gave him a painful look.

Nick: Oh yeah. Well what's it like?

I kind of laughed and swing my hair from my eyes.

Joe: Apparently awesome. It's...well...addicting in a way. The feeling is sensational. The touch is amazing...Kevin's gonna probably hate me for doing this but oh well not the first time. Give me your hand.

He hesitated but gave it to me. I took his hand and placed it on my jeans over my crotch. He tried to pull his hand back.

Nick: Joe! I can't do that I'm with Kevin!

Joe: Do you want help or not?

Nick: Well isn't that a little...violating for you?

I laughed a little louder than I should have.

Joe: Nick I am known as the school man whore. Nothing can violate me.

Nick: But it's not right. I feel pervy and what about Kevin?

Joe: Anything that will bring Kevin pleasure he is okay with. If someone doesn't care or likes it doesn't make you a perv. But you don't have to do this if you don't want to.

He thought for a minute and sighed. He gave me his hand and I put it back where it was.

Joe: Move it up and down a little bit.

He did as told. His eyes widened when he felt me get hard under his hand. I moaned and pulled his hand away.

Nick: Are you okay?

Joe: Yes Nick I am more than okay. See like I said the touch is amazing. The power of touch.

I smirked at him and he shook his head a little.

Nick: So tell me what just happened?

I raised my eye-brow at him. He blushed.

Nick: It's kinda awkward to say it but I don't know anything sexual. Kevin is my second boyfriend and I have never had a girlfriend. My mom is dead and I haven't seen my dad in 5 years. I learned what I know about sex from school. Like I know the absolute basic. Like how babies are made and protection and STD's. I also know your first time should be special. But I don't know what any of this is. I know that sound you made was a moan but I don't know why you did it.

Joe: First I am sorry about your parents. Second. The sound I made was indeed a moan and it came from pleasure. What I have right now is called a boner. It means I'm excited. It also means you've turned me on. Normally I would have whoever did this to me fix it but your with Kevin so I'm not going to.

Nick: How do you fix it?

Joe: Blow jobs. Hand jobs, sex.

Nick: What are those?

Joe: A blowjob is where you use your mouth on someone's dick to make them cum. Hand job is the same thing but you use your hands.

Nick: Um...Do I have to comment on that?

Episode 8

Joe's POV…

I shook my head no. He just sat there thinking about what I just said I guess. I got an idea.

Joe: Um how about we watch some of Kevin's porn that he has tomorrow after Kevin goes to work. Do you want too?

Nick: Ummm…. Sure…

Joe: You don't know what porn is do you?

Nick: *nods 'no'*

Episode 9

I finally found him and we walked to the nearest empty class room. I undid my belt and slid off my pants and boxers. I removed my shirt and laid on the teacher's desk. Rodney came up to me and started to rub me. It didn't feel as good. Rodney gives one of the best hand jobs in the school. I had to fake moan because I barely felt any pleasure. I finally said fuck it and sat up. I pulled off his pants and boxers and pushed him against the wall so his back was towards me. I didn't say or do anything. I shoved inside him taking his virginity. He knew what I was gonna do so he was enjoying himself. He is one of the many guys I have taken their virginity. They all know it will never mean anything to me but they hope. At the end even though it doesn't mean anything they still walk out smiling and in a daze. I thrusted in and out harder and deeper with every movement. After about 20 minutes I gave up. Nothing! Not even a fucking moan!!!! Rodney turned around and kissed me forcefully. We pulled our clothes on and I kissed him once more. I opened the door and we both walked out. He left clutching something in his hand. I guessed it was a bottom off my shirt or something I wore or touched. They normally did this and it was weird at first but now I'm used to it. I walked down the hall and I seen Nick and Justin. Three guys who I'm guessing didn't know Justin and Nick were with us were getting ready to hit Justin. Oh hell no!

Joe: Move!

They all turned and looked at me. They sensed the authority in my voice and ran off. I saw Nick was somewhat behind Justin and Justin had a shadow of a bruise over his cheekbone. I ran over to him and took his face in my hands. I ran my thumb over his cheekbone and he winced. Nick was looking down. I held Justin close to me with one arm and lifted Nicks chin with the other. He looked sad? Ashamed? Alone? I felt my shirt was getting wet so I knew Justin was silently crying in my chest. I lifted him up like you would a three year old. He wrapped his legs around my waist and cried into my neck. Nick grabbed his binder and Justin's bag and I pulled him securely to my waist. As we walked through the halls the third period bell rang and people rushed out of the class. You could only hear the mummers of all the kids. Many stood frozen looking at the three of us. Many are probably wondering why Justin is crying. Justin is about Nick's age. (Nick is 16 in this story!!!!Joe and Kevin are collage they are required to go to is in joined with the high school!)He is the newest group member other than Nick and hates to be a disappointment. I'll have a flashback later on how I found him. He hates to disappoint me or be weaker than us. Plus not to mention the beating I gave him yesterday couldn't of been any better with being hit by someone else .Nick noticed everyone staring and buried his face in my chest. I rubbed his side and heard a light snore. Justin fell asleep. Poor kid. Second time this week he's cried himself to sleep. We got outside and I seen Kevin and the guys staring at me. I kissed Nicks head and whispered.

Joe: Kevin's right over there and he looks worried.

He looked up at me and kissed my cheek. He ran over and jumped on Kevin wrapping his arms and legs around his. Nick buried his head in Kevin's neck. I felt...Jealous? What?! No! Joe shut up! Nick and Justin need support. Ryan walked over and tried to pull Justin off of me. Justin whined and reached out for me like a little kid wanting his mom. I nodded towards Ryan and he gave Justin back to me. I walked over to the car and they all followed. Kevin threw Cody his keys.

Kevin: Take my car back. You, Ryan, and David can pick up pizza on your way home. I'm gonna ride home with Joe, Nick, and Justin and then take my work car to work.

Cody: Kay. Pepperoni, extra cheese and what else?

Kevin looked at me, Nick, and Justin.

Nick: I just want the cheese.

Joe: Explosion for me and veg. for Jay.

He nodded and we walked to the car. I laid Justin across the front seat and laid his head in my lap as I drove. Kevin was holding Nick who looked a little jealous. I figured it was because Kevin mentioned something about how he was gonna get a HJ next period. I reached back and hit him upside the head.

Kevin: What the fuck?!

Episode

Joe: One shh! Justin's sleeping. Two. You're talking about a damn hand job while your boyfriend is right in front of you. Dude that's wrong!

Kevin: He knows I'm going to have sex with random people until he has it with me.

Joe: Kevin he isn't fucking ready. Leave it at that. And it's called cheating dipshit.

Kevin: Not if he knows.

Joe: Still it is. It's not with him and you ARE with him. So it qualifies as cheating.

Kevin: Why do you care? You've never been like this with my past ex's.

Joe: Nick just seems more fragile. No offence Nick.

I seen him nod.

Joe: And you have to admit Nick is a million times nicer than any of your ex's. He has class. Lord knows why he's with you or even hanging around us.

Kevin: Because he loves me.

Joe: And do you love him?

Kevin shot me a glare before answering.

Kevin: Of course I do.

That boy was lying through his teeth. We got home and I carried Justin up to his room. I laid him on the bed and got him out a pair of boxers and sweat pants. I got the hoodie he took from my room that he loves so much and changed him. I pulled his covers back and laid him down than covered him up. I kissed his forehead and walked out. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I saw Nick sitting on the counter. I got a cold beer out of the fridge and walked over to Nick.

Joe: Whats wrong little buddy?

Nick: Kevin.

Joe: Hey now. Don't be sad. He can be an assjack. Just like I can. He's not used to being a serious relationship. He never takes them seriously. And you actually care. I'm not saying he doesn't...just not as much. He does love you just not as much as you love him. But if your gonna be with Kevin you have to understand and deal with the way he is. Kevin is a sex addict and will do anything to get it off he is that desperate. That's why if you two fight come to my room or go to Justin. Justin will more than likely bring you to me. Jay's a virgin too and he's always been scared Kevin will try and take that away from him. He still fails to see that I would have to be dead and buried for 20 years for that to happen. Same goes for you Nick. I will keep Kevin off of that subject with you until you're ready.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tight. I hugged back and pulled away.

Joe: Now I believe we have plans to have a lesson on sexed. Am I right?

He smiled and blushed than nodded.

Joe: Go to my room and I'll get the D.V.D's from Kevin's room.

I helped him down and he we walked up the stairs we went opposite ways so I could get the D.V.D's.

Episode

I got the videos and walked out of Kevin's room. I walked to mine and seen Nick looking around me room.

Joe: So what's Mr. Nosey doing?

He jumped and spun around. He looked scared at first than he sighed and smiled when he noticed it was me.

Nick: Okay so are you ready?

Joe: Yes I am the question is are YOU ready?

Nick: I guess. I've never watched it before.

Joe: Okay well go sit on the bed and I'll put this in.

Nick: Okay.

He walked over and I plopped the D.V.D in. I walked over to him and he paused the T.V.I sat down and looked at him waiting for him to press play.

Nick: Can you show me what it's like to feel like I made you feel today?

Joe: Um...I think you need to wait for Kevin Nick.

Nick:*Sighs.*Fair enough.

He pressed play. A video of a guy jacking off was playing first.

Nick: What the hell is he doing?

This is gonna be harder than I thought.

Joe: He's jacking off.

He looked at me with a 'what the hell' look.

Joe: Apparently no one could relieve him so he's relieving himself.

Nick: But that just looks wrong.

Joe: Yeah this whole video is going to look wrong to you buddy.

We continued watching. The guy moaning and groaning was amazing. Moans are music to my ears. The guy cummed and Nick had a pretty disgusting look on his face. I bursted out laughing.

Nick: That was nasty! What the hell was it?!

Joe: Cum Nicholas.

He shook his head as the next video came on. One guy was getting a blowjob while the guy giving the blowjob was being fucked and that guy was making out with a guy who was jacking himself off.

Nick: Oh my God!

Joe: Nick just watch it.

The guy who was making out with another guy cummed and the one getting a blowjob did also. The one getting fucked swallowed it.

Nick: Eww! Why did he swallow that?!

Joe: It's pretty good.

He swung his head in my direction.

Joe: Okay the first time you normally just want to throw up but it gets a whole lot better.

Nick: I don't want to throw up while doing any of this to Kevin.

Joe: One step at a time Nick.

He sighed and started watching again. It was now a diffrent scene. Two guys were on a bed. One was slowly going in and out while jacking the other off. The one getting fucked was moaning for the other one to go faster and deeper. He did.

Nick:*Groans*Holy shit what's happening to me?!?!

I looked at Nick's crotch and he was getting hard.

Joe: You like the video. So your getting excited. Finish it.

The next one is your typical sex scene so I forwarded it. This one was a guy riding the other. You could see the cum running down both of them. I looked back at Nick who was groaning out of control.

Joe: Nick this is riding.

He opened his eyes and they widened.

Nick: Does it not hurt your dick?

Joe: No Nick it doesn't because they don't just put all their weight on you.

He wouldn't stop groaning so I turned it off.

Joe: Okay Nick I want you to imagine a sweaty, fat, guy, eating a cheese burger running down main street.

He looked at me confused.

Joe: Just do it.

He did and his problem went away.

Nick: Oh my God thank you!

Joe: No problem.

Nick: Now back on the subject of cumming. I don't want to puke all over Kevin.

Joe: You won't puke but it probably will taste pretty nasty at first.

Nick: Can...Can I practice b-blowjobs on someone else?

Joe: Like who? Kevin will flip if it's someone outside this house and Ryan, Cody and David don't feel like getting a beating tonight. And Justin's still a virgin as well.

Nick: Well you're not a virgin and basically everyone has either fucked you or gave you a hand or blow job so why don't I?

Okay that kind of caught me off guard.


	4. Chapter 4 He Hit Me!

Episode 4 He Hit Me!!!  
Kevin hit me square in the face. He stopped after he realized it was me.

Nick broke out of Ryan's grasp and ran to me. He grabbed my face and started looking at it repeating I'm sorry. I removed his hands before Kevin got pissed.

Joe: I'm fine.

I winked and turned to Kevin. I gave him a look telling him he better not hurt Nick. He nodded and I walked over to everyone.

David: Dude what the fuck was that?!

Joe: I'm not going to let him get hurt. He didn't know Kevin was gonna hit back.

Cody:*Shakes his head.*Man your coming home tonight right?

Joe: Yeah why?

Ryan: He's gonna beat your ass for crossing him.

Joe: First off all he doesn't hit me. He hit me an accident just now because I got in the way. Second I didn't cross him. Nick didn't know so I stepped in.

Justin: Whatever man. Kevin's gonna lose it on you one day. Trust me. It  
isn't fun.

Joe: Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Now get in the damn car. I'm gonna loose it on you when we get home.

They kind of trembled and got in the car.

Joe: Kevin! Were going home for the day. I've got to put something in check.

I winked and he smirked than nodded. Nick looked at me confused so I just got in the car and drove home. They each went to their rooms and waited for to come. I walked upstairs and got my beat-belt. I started with David. Than Cody, than Ryan, and last I got to Justin. You could hear screams for miles I would imagine. When I was done you could hear Justin crying. This is the first time he has gotten hit by Kevin or me. Kevins said he's heard them say I hurt worse so Justin probably wishes he would have gotten Kevins beating. I walked downstairs and took out a beer. I sat at the table and was looking through magazines Kevin had left on the table. They were kind of girly magazines. Kevins normally contain cars and auto equipment not clothes and male models. Who were sexy by the way! I heard the door open and Kevin came in with a now smiling Nick. He was holding something. Awwwwww shit!!!Kevin got him a puppy!!!I am soooo not cleaning up after him.

Kevin: Please Joe?

Joe: Hey its half your house too. Couldn't stop you if I wanted too.

He smirked at me and I tossed him a beer. Nick caught it.

Kevin: Hey! What was that for?!

Nick: Youre not drinking.

Kevin: Ha! Yeah I kind of am.

Nick: Fine. I'm sleeping downstairs.

Kevin: Ugh! Fine!

I was reading the magazine so I laughed. Kevin shot a look at me and Nick threw the beer back.  
Later that night with Joe in bed Joes POV  
I was lying down in my bed trying to go to sleep. There was too much fucking yelling in Kevins room for even the boys to sleep. The yelling stopped and I heard a knock and someone open my door.

??? : Joe?

* * *

Here

~JC


	5. Chapter 5 Beyond Pissed!

Episode 5 Beyond Pissed!  
I sat up and saw Nick standing there with tears streaming down his face and a hand-print on his right cheek.

Joe: Whats wrong Nick?

Nick: C-C-Can I stay here? I would s-st-ay with Just-stin but I don't know hi-him as well.

I thought about it for a few seconds. I don't want Kevin to hit him again or force him into anything so why not?

Joe: Come on. Just let me put on boxers.

He turned around and I slipped on boxers. I laid back down and told him to turn around. He came over and laid down. I turned my back so we were both with our backs towards each other.

Nick: J-Joe?

Joe: Yeah Nick?

Nick: Kevin always puts his arms around me. Can you do that please?

He was whispering so I was shocked I could hear him. I sighed and turned back around. I put one arm under him and one over him. I pulled him to my chest and laid my head on his shoulder.

Nick: Youre warm.

Joe: Thanks...I think.

He giggled and snuggled into me more. I slightly smiled and slowly fell asleep. I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon and screaming and yelling. No one ever cooks in this house. Justin doesn't even cook. Who cou-Nick.I heard the yelling get louder so I jumped up and looked in all the boys room on the way down. They were all asleep except Kevins room was empty. I banged on all their doors so they would wake up for school. I ran downstairs. I saw Kevin so I slid down the railing and jumped off before hitting the bottom .I pulled him back and dragged him to the dining room. I basically threw him to the wall.

Joe: What the hell is going on?!

Kevin: He's being a prissy bitch!

Joe: Why?!Because he won't fuck you?!

Kevin: Exactly! Do you know what it's like to have someone not want you?!

Joe: NO! I DON'T! BUT I DO KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO NOT WANT SOMEONE! AND IT MAKES THINGS WORSE WHEN PEOPLE PRESSURE YOU OR JUST DO IT TO YOU! KEVIN HES A FUCKIN VIRGIN! GIVE HIM SOME SLACK!

Kevin punched me in the mouth.

Kevin: YOU DO NOT FUCKIN YELL AT ME!!!

I couldnt believe he punched meon purpose. I was beyond pissed. I may be smaller than...Not by much but I am. That doesn't mean I'm not stronger than his ass and he knows it too. I threw him against the wall and held him up by his throat.

Joe: And you don't fucking hit me bitch.

He was turning blue but at this point I didn't care. I got jerked off of Kevin by Ryan and Cody. Kevin fell to the floor gasping for air. Nick ran over to him and started stroking his hair back. Telling him to breath. I tried to get out of Ryan and Codys grip but they tried harder to keep me in it. Seeing Nick helping him made me getting even madder if possible. I saw Justin appear in front of me. He's the youngest and the smallest. And pretty much the weakest out of us all. He looked at me with pleading eyes and I sighed. Justin is like my kid. If I didn't look at him the way I do he probably would just be another one of our fuck buddies. He hugged me and Ryan and Cody let me go. I hugged him back and kissed his head without taking my glare off of Kevin who was now staring at me with shock. Nick was rubbing his throat which now had an outline of my hand around it and was red. Kevin and I have never fought. And if we have it was a mouth fight. As in cursing the other out of sassing the other. I pulled away from Justin and wiped his eyes. I mouthed its okay and he nodded. He hugged me once more and I pointed to the stairs. He nodded and walked upstairs. I shook my head at Kevin and now I guess Nick also. He was staring at me with a confused expression. I walked out of the dining room and whistled. The guys came down and we walked out to the car. We sat there and waited for Nick and Kevin...Against my will of course.


	6. Chapter 6 I want to make Kevin happy!

Episode 6

After a few minutes they came out. Kevin sat in the passenger seat and Nick sat beside him in between us. We normally don't have to squeeze because Cody and Justin are so small. So right now it was Ryan behind me, Justin, Cody, than David behind Kevin. The mustang is pretty comfortable when we go on trips. They're all on top of each other and I'm driving and Kevin normally has his legs on my lap and is leaning against the door. We got to the school and I got out as fast as I turned the key in the ignition. I took out my cigarettes and lit up.

Justin: Joey. I forgot mine. Can I have one?

Joe: Ha! No. You know I hate you smoking. So if you forgot them there is no way in hell I'm giving you one. And do NOT go to the guys for one little buddy.

I smiled and walked into the school. I received a few slaps on the ass as I walked through the halls. A couple of guys would just kiss me randomly. I kissed back and walked on to my locker. Kevin came up to me with Nick. Nick looked a little mad.

Kevin: Joe I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you. And I shouldn't be forcing Nick to do something he doesn't want to.

I smirked at him and took my cigarette out of my mouth. I blew the smoke away from them.

Joe: It's fine dude. I just kind of lost it. I didn't get my full schedule yesterday. So I have to go find the people I had scheduled and have some blow jobs arranged.

I winked at him and he nodded with a smirk on his face. Nick was still glaring at me.

Joe: Can I help you Nick?

Nick: I want to talk to you alone.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. Nick walked by and I turned and followed him. We walked to one of the janitor closets.

Joe: What's up Nick?

Nick: How do you know what I feel like when Kevin wants sex?

Joe: Um...I've heard guys talking about how we pressure them a lot. I was just trying to get my point across.

I turned for the door but he turned me back around.

Nick: You're lying. Please tell me.

Joe: Nick. I'm not ready to tell anyone.

Nick: Can I guess? I have a pretty good hunch.

Joe: Go ahead.

I sat on the table and Nick sat beside me.

Nick: Were you molested? Or raped?

I looked away from him and kind of nodded a little bit. I felt his arms around me. He was hugging me. I sighed and hugged back. He is the first person to ever know about that.

Joe: H-How did you guess?

Nick: You're not that hard to read.

Joe: You're the first person to ever know. Don't tell Kevin or anyone for that matter.

Nick: I won't. I promise.

He had this look on his face that made me know he was telling the truth.

Joe: You know you're a pretty cool guy Nick. I'm shocked you're a virgin.

He lightly blushed.

Nick: Can I talk to you about that?

Joe: Sure what's up?

Nick: I want to make Kevin happy. But I don't know the first thing about sex. What do I do?

Shit. Kevin might not want me talking to Nick about this. Especially with me feeling the way I have been lately. Well he doesn't have to know. Wouldn't be the first time I've kept something from him.

Episode 7

Joe: Okay so what exactly do you want to know?

Nick: Does it really hurt that bad the first time?

I kind of gave him a painful look.

Nick: Oh yeah. Well what's it like?

I kind of laughed and swing my hair from my eyes.

Joe: Apparently awesome. It's...well...addicting in a way. The feeling is sensational. The touch is amazing...Kevin's gonna probably hate me for doing this but oh well not the first time. Give me your hand.

He hesitated but gave it to me. I took his hand and placed it on my jeans over my crotch. He tried to pull his hand back.

Nick: Joe! I can't do that I'm with Kevin!

Joe: Do you want help or not?

Nick: Well isn't that a little...violating for you?

I laughed a little louder than I should have.

Joe: Nick I am known as the school man whore. Nothing can violate me.

Nick: But it's not right. I feel pervy and what about Kevin?

Joe: Anything that will bring Kevin pleasure he is okay with. If someone doesn't care or likes it doesn't make you a perv. But you don't have to do this if you don't want to.

He thought for a minute and sighed. He gave me his hand and I put it back where it was.

Joe: Move it up and down a little bit.

He did as told. His eyes widened when he felt me get hard under his hand. I moaned and pulled his hand away.

Nick: Are you okay?

Joe: Yes Nick I am more than okay. See like I said the touch is amazing. The power of touch.

I smirked at him and he shook his head a little.

Nick: So tell me what just happened?

I raised my eye-brow at him. He blushed.

Nick: It's kinda awkward to say it but I don't know anything sexual. Kevin is my second boyfriend and I have never had a girlfriend. My mom is dead and I haven't seen my dad in 5 years. I learned what I know about sex from school. Like I know the absolute basic. Like how babies are made and protection and STD's. I also know your first time should be special. But I don't know what any of this is. I know that sound you made was a moan but I don't know why you did it.

Joe: First I am sorry about your parents. Second. The sound I made was indeed a moan and it came from pleasure. What I have right now is called a boner. It means I'm excited. It also means you've turned me on. Normally I would have whoever did this to me fix it but your with Kevin so I'm not going to.

Nick: How do you fix it?

Joe: Blow jobs. Hand jobs, sex.

Nick: What are those?

Joe: A blowjob is where you use your mouth on someone's dick to make them cum. Hand job is the same thing but you use your hands.

Nick: Um...Do I have to comment on that?

Episode 8

Joe's POV…

I shook my head no. He just sat there thinking about what I just said I guess. I got an idea.

Joe: Um how about we watch some of Kevin's porn that he has tomorrow after Kevin goes to work. Do you want too?

Nick: Ummm…. Sure…

Joe: You don't know what porn is do you?

Nick: *nods 'no'*

Episode 9

I finally found him and we walked to the nearest empty class room. I undid my belt and slid off my pants and boxers. I removed my shirt and laid on the teacher's desk. Rodney came up to me and started to rub me. It didn't feel as good. Rodney gives one of the best hand jobs in the school. I had to fake moan because I barely felt any pleasure. I finally said fuck it and sat up. I pulled off his pants and boxers and pushed him against the wall so his back was towards me. I didn't say or do anything. I shoved inside him taking his virginity. He knew what I was gonna do so he was enjoying himself. He is one of the many guys I have taken their virginity. They all know it will never mean anything to me but they hope. At the end even though it doesn't mean anything they still walk out smiling and in a daze. I thrusted in and out harder and deeper with every movement. After about 20 minutes I gave up. Nothing! Not even a fucking moan!!!! Rodney turned around and kissed me forcefully. We pulled our clothes on and I kissed him once more. I opened the door and we both walked out. He left clutching something in his hand. I guessed it was a bottom off my shirt or something I wore or touched. They normally did this and it was weird at first but now I'm used to it. I walked down the hall and I seen Nick and Justin. Three guys who I'm guessing didn't know Justin and Nick were with us were getting ready to hit Justin. Oh hell no!

Joe: Move!

They all turned and looked at me. They sensed the authority in my voice and ran off. I saw Nick was somewhat behind Justin and Justin had a shadow of a bruise over his cheekbone. I ran over to him and took his face in my hands. I ran my thumb over his cheekbone and he winced. Nick was looking down. I held Justin close to me with one arm and lifted Nicks chin with the other. He looked sad? Ashamed? Alone? I felt my shirt was getting wet so I knew Justin was silently crying in my chest. I lifted him up like you would a three year old. He wrapped his legs around my waist and cried into my neck. Nick grabbed his binder and Justin's bag and I pulled him securely to my waist. As we walked through the halls the third period bell rang and people rushed out of the class. You could only hear the mummers of all the kids. Many stood frozen looking at the three of us. Many are probably wondering why Justin is crying. Justin is about Nick's age. (Nick is 16 in this story!!!!Joe and Kevin are collage they are required to go to is in joined with the high school!)He is the newest group member other than Nick and hates to be a disappointment. I'll have a flashback later on how I found him. He hates to disappoint me or be weaker than us. Plus not to mention the beating I gave him yesterday couldn't of been any better with being hit by someone else .Nick noticed everyone staring and buried his face in my chest. I rubbed his side and heard a light snore. Justin fell asleep. Poor kid. Second time this week he's cried himself to sleep. We got outside and I seen Kevin and the guys staring at me. I kissed Nicks head and whispered.

Joe: Kevin's right over there and he looks worried.

He looked up at me and kissed my cheek. He ran over and jumped on Kevin wrapping his arms and legs around his. Nick buried his head in Kevin's neck. I felt...Jealous? What?! No! Joe shut up! Nick and Justin need support. Ryan walked over and tried to pull Justin off of me. Justin whined and reached out for me like a little kid wanting his mom. I nodded towards Ryan and he gave Justin back to me. I walked over to the car and they all followed. Kevin threw Cody his keys.

Kevin: Take my car back. You, Ryan, and David can pick up pizza on your way home. I'm gonna ride home with Joe, Nick, and Justin and then take my work car to work.

Cody: Kay. Pepperoni, extra cheese and what else?

Kevin looked at me, Nick, and Justin.

Nick: I just want the cheese.

Joe: Explosion for me and veg. for Jay.

He nodded and we walked to the car. I laid Justin across the front seat and laid his head in my lap as I drove. Kevin was holding Nick who looked a little jealous. I figured it was because Kevin mentioned something about how he was gonna get a HJ next period. I reached back and hit him upside the head.

Kevin: What the fuck?!

Episode

Joe: One shh! Justin's sleeping. Two. You're talking about a damn hand job while your boyfriend is right in front of you. Dude that's wrong!

Kevin: He knows I'm going to have sex with random people until he has it with me.

Joe: Kevin he isn't fucking ready. Leave it at that. And it's called cheating dipshit.

Kevin: Not if he knows.

Joe: Still it is. It's not with him and you ARE with him. So it qualifies as cheating.

Kevin: Why do you care? You've never been like this with my past ex's.

Joe: Nick just seems more fragile. No offence Nick.

I seen him nod.

Joe: And you have to admit Nick is a million times nicer than any of your ex's. He has class. Lord knows why he's with you or even hanging around us.

Kevin: Because he loves me.

Joe: And do you love him?

Kevin shot me a glare before answering.

Kevin: Of course I do.

That boy was lying through his teeth. We got home and I carried Justin up to his room. I laid him on the bed and got him out a pair of boxers and sweat pants. I got the hoodie he took from my room that he loves so much and changed him. I pulled his covers back and laid him down than covered him up. I kissed his forehead and walked out. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I saw Nick sitting on the counter. I got a cold beer out of the fridge and walked over to Nick.

Joe: Whats wrong little buddy?

Nick: Kevin.

Joe: Hey now. Don't be sad. He can be an assjack. Just like I can. He's not used to being a serious relationship. He never takes them seriously. And you actually care. I'm not saying he doesn't...just not as much. He does love you just not as much as you love him. But if your gonna be with Kevin you have to understand and deal with the way he is. Kevin is a sex addict and will do anything to get it off he is that desperate. That's why if you two fight come to my room or go to Justin. Justin will more than likely bring you to me. Jay's a virgin too and he's always been scared Kevin will try and take that away from him. He still fails to see that I would have to be dead and buried for 20 years for that to happen. Same goes for you Nick. I will keep Kevin off of that subject with you until you're ready.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tight. I hugged back and pulled away.

Joe: Now I believe we have plans to have a lesson on sexed. Am I right?

He smiled and blushed than nodded.

Joe: Go to my room and I'll get the D.V.D's from Kevin's room.

I helped him down and he we walked up the stairs we went opposite ways so I could get the D.V.D's.

Episode

I got the videos and walked out of Kevin's room. I walked to mine and seen Nick looking around me room.

Joe: So what's Mr. Nosey doing?

He jumped and spun around. He looked scared at first than he sighed and smiled when he noticed it was me.

Nick: Okay so are you ready?

Joe: Yes I am the question is are YOU ready?

Nick: I guess. I've never watched it before.

Joe: Okay well go sit on the bed and I'll put this in.

Nick: Okay.

He walked over and I plopped the D.V.D in. I walked over to him and he paused the T.V.I sat down and looked at him waiting for him to press play.

Nick: Can you show me what it's like to feel like I made you feel today?

Joe: Um...I think you need to wait for Kevin Nick.

Nick:*Sighs.*Fair enough.

He pressed play. A video of a guy jacking off was playing first.

Nick: What the hell is he doing?

This is gonna be harder than I thought.

Joe: He's jacking off.

He looked at me with a 'what the hell' look.

Joe: Apparently no one could relieve him so he's relieving himself.

Nick: But that just looks wrong.

Joe: Yeah this whole video is going to look wrong to you buddy.

We continued watching. The guy moaning and groaning was amazing. Moans are music to my ears. The guy cummed and Nick had a pretty disgusting look on his face. I bursted out laughing.

Nick: That was nasty! What the hell was it?!

Joe: Cum Nicholas.

He shook his head as the next video came on. One guy was getting a blowjob while the guy giving the blowjob was being fucked and that guy was making out with a guy who was jacking himself off.

Nick: Oh my God!

Joe: Nick just watch it.

The guy who was making out with another guy cummed and the one getting a blowjob did also. The one getting fucked swallowed it.

Nick: Eww! Why did he swallow that?!

Joe: It's pretty good.

He swung his head in my direction.

Joe: Okay the first time you normally just want to throw up but it gets a whole lot better.

Nick: I don't want to throw up while doing any of this to Kevin.

Joe: One step at a time Nick.

He sighed and started watching again. It was now a diffrent scene. Two guys were on a bed. One was slowly going in and out while jacking the other off. The one getting fucked was moaning for the other one to go faster and deeper. He did.

Nick:*Groans*Holy shit what's happening to me?!?!

I looked at Nick's crotch and he was getting hard.

Joe: You like the video. So your getting excited. Finish it.

The next one is your typical sex scene so I forwarded it. This one was a guy riding the other. You could see the cum running down both of them. I looked back at Nick who was groaning out of control.

Joe: Nick this is riding.

He opened his eyes and they widened.

Nick: Does it not hurt your dick?

Joe: No Nick it doesn't because they don't just put all their weight on you.

He wouldn't stop groaning so I turned it off.

Joe: Okay Nick I want you to imagine a sweaty, fat, guy, eating a cheese burger running down main street.

He looked at me confused.

Joe: Just do it.

He did and his problem went away.

Nick: Oh my God thank you!

Joe: No problem.

Nick: Now back on the subject of cumming. I don't want to puke all over Kevin.

Joe: You won't puke but it probably will taste pretty nasty at first.

Nick: Can...Can I practice b-blowjobs on someone else?

Joe: Like who? Kevin will flip if it's someone outside this house and Ryan, Cody and David don't feel like getting a beating tonight. And Justin's still a virgin as well.

Nick: Well you're not a virgin and basically everyone has either fucked you or gave you a hand or blow job so why don't I?

Okay that kind of caught me off guard.


	7. Chapter 7 Does it Hurt?

Episode 7

Joe: Okay so what exactly do you want to know?

Nick: Does it really hurt that bad the first time?

I kind of gave him a painful look.

Nick: Oh yeah. Well what's it like?

I kind of laughed and swing my hair from my eyes.

Joe: Apparently awesome. It's...well...addicting in a way. The feeling is sensational. The touch is amazing...Kevin's gonna probably hate me for doing this but oh well not the first time. Give me your hand.

He hesitated but gave it to me. I took his hand and placed it on my jeans over my crotch. He tried to pull his hand back.

Nick: Joe! I can't do that I'm with Kevin!

Joe: Do you want help or not?

Nick: Well isn't that a little...violating for you?

I laughed a little louder than I should have.

Joe: Nick I am known as the school man whore. Nothing can violate me.

Nick: But it's not right. I feel pervy and what about Kevin?

Joe: Anything that will bring Kevin pleasure he is okay with. If someone doesn't care or likes it doesn't make you a perv. But you don't have to do this if you don't want to.

He thought for a minute and sighed. He gave me his hand and I put it back where it was.

Joe: Move it up and down a little bit.

He did as told. His eyes widened when he felt me get hard under his hand. I moaned and pulled his hand away.

Nick: Are you okay?

Joe: Yes Nick I am more than okay. See like I said the touch is amazing. The power of touch.

I smirked at him and he shook his head a little.

Nick: So tell me what just happened?

I raised my eye-brow at him. He blushed.

Nick: It's kinda awkward to say it but I don't know anything sexual. Kevin is my second boyfriend and I have never had a girlfriend. My mom is dead and I haven't seen my dad in 5 years. I learned what I know about sex from school. Like I know the absolute basic. Like how babies are made and protection and STD's. I also know your first time should be special. But I don't know what any of this is. I know that sound you made was a moan but I don't know why you did it.

Joe: First I am sorry about your parents. Second. The sound I made was indeed a moan and it came from pleasure. What I have right now is called a boner. It means I'm excited. It also means you've turned me on. Normally I would have whoever did this to me fix it but your with Kevin so I'm not going to.

Nick: How do you fix it?

Joe: Blow jobs. Hand jobs, sex.

Nick: What are those?

Joe: A blowjob is where you use your mouth on someone's dick to make them cum. Hand job is the same thing but you use your hands.

Nick: Um...Do I have to comment on that?

* * *

Here


	8. Chapter 8 porn

Episode 8

Joe's POV…

I shook my head no.

Joe: No you don't

He just sat there thinking about what I just said I guess. I got an idea.

Joe: Tell you what Kevin goes to work tonight. How about when he's gone you come to my room and I'll get his porn form his room and we'll watch it together so you can learn about sex. Does that sounds like a good idea?

Nick: Ummm…. Sure…

Joe: You don't know what porn is do you?

Nick: *nods*

Joe: You'll find out later then.

Nick: Okay so tonight?

Joe: Yep.

We sat there for a couple minutes talking about random stuff. Then the bell rang. Well time for class yuck!

Joe: Now let's go before we are too late for class.

Nick: Ok

We left the room and went our separate ways. I went to class for a half hour then left and I bet everyone in my class knew where I was going. I went to look for Rodney my fuck buddy well one of them. He's a virgin. I have taken a lot of virgins virginity and so hasn't Kevin. I kept looking for Rodney but couldn't find him. I keep walking around trying to find him though hoping to find him soon.

Okay so I found that this was the one I had to re-write this one not episode 5 lol I wasn't positive on this one but I did the best I could on this plus I'm tired and crap so here you go.

~JC


	9. Chapter 9 MOVE!

Episode 9

I finally found him and we walked to the nearest empty class room. I undid my belt and slid off my pants and boxers. I removed my shirt and laid on the teacher's desk. Rodney came up to me and started to rub me. It didn't feel as good. Rodney gives one of the best hand jobs in the school. I had to fake moan because I barely felt any pleasure. I finally said fuck it and sat up. I pulled off his pants and boxers and pushed him against the wall so his back was towards me. I didn't say or do anything. I shoved inside him taking his virginity. He knew what I was gonna do so he was enjoying himself. He is one of the many guys I have taken their virginity. They all know it will never mean anything to me but they hope. At the end even though it doesn't mean anything they still walk out smiling and in a daze. I thrusted in and out harder and deeper with every movement. After about 20 minutes I gave up. Nothing! Not even a fucking moan!!!! Rodney turned around and kissed me forcefully. We pulled our clothes on and I kissed him once more. I opened the door and we both walked out. He left clutching something in his hand. I guessed it was a bottom off my shirt or something I wore or touched. They normally did this and it was weird at first but now I'm used to it. I walked down the hall and I seen Nick and Justin. Three guys who I'm guessing didn't know Justin and Nick were with us were getting ready to hit Justin. Oh hell no!

Joe: Move!

They all turned and looked at me. They sensed the authority in my voice and ran off. I saw Nick was somewhat behind Justin and Justin had a shadow of a bruise over his cheekbone. I ran over to him and took his face in my hands. I ran my thumb over his cheekbone and he winced. Nick was looking down. I held Justin close to me with one arm and lifted Nicks chin with the other. He looked sad? Ashamed? Alone? I felt my shirt was getting wet so I knew Justin was silently crying in my chest. I lifted him up like you would a three year old. He wrapped his legs around my waist and cried into my neck. Nick grabbed his binder and Justin's bag and I pulled him securely to my waist. As we walked through the halls the third period bell rang and people rushed out of the class. You could only hear the mummers of all the kids. Many stood frozen looking at the three of us. Many are probably wondering why Justin is crying. Justin is about Nick's age. (Nick is 16 in this story!!!!Joe and Kevin are collage they are required to go to is in joined with the high school!)He is the newest group member other than Nick and hates to be a disappointment. I'll have a flashback later on how I found him. He hates to disappoint me or be weaker than us. Plus not to mention the beating I gave him yesterday couldn't of been any better with being hit by someone else .Nick noticed everyone staring and buried his face in my chest. I rubbed his side and heard a light snore. Justin fell asleep. Poor kid. Second time this week he's cried himself to sleep. We got outside and I seen Kevin and the guys staring at me. I kissed Nicks head and whispered.

Joe: Kevin's right over there and he looks worried.

He looked up at me and kissed my cheek. He ran over and jumped on Kevin wrapping his arms and legs around his. Nick buried his head in Kevin's neck. I felt...Jealous? What?! No! Joe shut up! Nick and Justin need support. Ryan walked over and tried to pull Justin off of me. Justin whined and reached out for me like a little kid wanting his mom. I nodded towards Ryan and he gave Justin back to me. I walked over to the car and they all followed. Kevin threw Cody his keys.

Kevin: Take my car back. You, Ryan, and David can pick up pizza on your way home. I'm gonna ride home with Joe, Nick, and Justin and then take my work car to work.

Cody: Kay. Pepperoni, extra cheese and what else?

Kevin looked at me, Nick, and Justin.

Nick: I just want the cheese.

Joe: Explosion for me and veg. for Jay.

He nodded and we walked to the car. I laid Justin across the front seat and laid his head in my lap as I drove. Kevin was holding Nick who looked a little jealous. I figured it was because Kevin mentioned something about how he was gonna get a HJ next period. I reached back and hit him upside the head.

Kevin: What the fuck?!


	10. Chapter 10 DVD's from Kevin's room

Episode 10

Joe: One shh! Justin's sleeping. Two. You're talking about a damn hand job while your boyfriend is right in front of you. Dude that's wrong!

Kevin: He knows I'm going to have sex with random people until he has it with me.

Joe: Kevin he isn't fucking ready. Leave it at that. And it's called cheating dipshit.

Kevin: Not if he knows.

Joe: Still it is. It's not with him and you ARE with him. So it qualifies as cheating.

Kevin: Why do you care? You've never been like this with my past ex's.

Joe: Nick just seems more fragile. No offence Nick.

I seen him nod.

Joe: And you have to admit Nick is a million times nicer than any of your ex's. He has class. Lord knows why he's with you or even hanging around us.

Kevin: Because he loves me.

Joe: And do you love him?

Kevin shot me a glare before answering.

Kevin: Of course I do.

That boy was lying through his teeth. We got home and I carried Justin up to his room. I laid him on the bed and got him out a pair of boxers and sweat pants. I got the hoodie he took from my room that he loves so much and changed him. I pulled his covers back and laid him down than covered him up. I kissed his forehead and walked out. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I saw Nick sitting on the counter. I got a cold beer out of the fridge and walked over to Nick.

Joe: Whats wrong little buddy?

Nick: Kevin.

Joe: Hey now. Don't be sad. He can be an assjack. Just like I can. He's not used to being a serious relationship. He never takes them seriously. And you actually care. I'm not saying he doesn't...just not as much. He does love you just not as much as you love him. But if your gonna be with Kevin you have to understand and deal with the way he is. Kevin is a sex addict and will do anything to get it off he is that desperate. That's why if you two fight come to my room or go to Justin. Justin will more than likely bring you to me. Jay's a virgin too and he's always been scared Kevin will try and take that away from him. He still fails to see that I would have to be dead and buried for 20 years for that to happen. Same goes for you Nick. I will keep Kevin off of that subject with you until you're ready.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me tight. I hugged back and pulled away.

Joe: Now I believe we have plans to have a lesson on sexed. Am I right?

He smiled and blushed than nodded.

Joe: Go to my room and I'll get the D.V.D's from Kevin's room.

I helped him down and he we walked up the stairs we went opposite ways so I could get the D.V.D's.


	11. Chapter 11 WhatTheHellishedoing?

Episode 11

I got the videos and walked out of Kevin's room. I walked to mine and seen Nick looking around me room.

Joe: So what's Mr. Nosey doing?

He jumped and spun around. He looked scared at first than he sighed and smiled when he noticed it was me.

Nick: Okay so are you ready?

Joe: Yes I am the question is are YOU ready?

Nick: I guess. I've never watched it before.

Joe: Okay well go sit on the bed and I'll put this in.

Nick: Okay.

He walked over and I plopped the D.V.D in. I walked over to him and he paused the T.V.I sat down and looked at him waiting for him to press play.

Nick: Can you show me what it's like to feel like I made you feel today?

Joe: Um...I think you need to wait for Kevin Nick.

Nick:*Sighs.*Fair enough.

He pressed play. A video of a guy jacking off was playing first.

Nick: What the hell is he doing?

This is gonna be harder than I thought.

Joe: He's jacking off.

He looked at me with a 'what the hell' look.

Joe: Apparently no one could relieve him so he's relieving himself.

Nick: But that just looks wrong.

Joe: Yeah this whole video is going to look wrong to you buddy.

We continued watching. The guy moaning and groaning was amazing. Moans are music to my ears. The guy cummed and Nick had a pretty disgusting look on his face. I bursted out laughing.

Nick: That was nasty! What the hell was it?!

Joe: Cum Nicholas.

He shook his head as the next video came on. One guy was getting a blowjob while the guy giving the blowjob was being fucked and that guy was making out with a guy who was jacking himself off.

Nick: Oh my God!

Joe: Nick just watch it.

The guy who was making out with another guy cummed and the one getting a blowjob did also. The one getting fucked swallowed it.

Nick: Eww! Why did he swallow that?!

Joe: It's pretty good.

He swung his head in my direction.

Joe: Okay the first time you normally just want to throw up but it gets a whole lot better.

Nick: I don't want to throw up while doing any of this to Kevin.

Joe: One step at a time Nick.

He sighed and started watching again. It was now a diffrent scene. Two guys were on a bed. One was slowly going in and out while jacking the other off. The one getting fucked was moaning for the other one to go faster and deeper. He did.

Nick:*Groans*Holy shit what's happening to me?!?!

I looked at Nick's crotch and he was getting hard.

Joe: You like the video. So you're getting excited. Finish it.

The next one is your typical sex scene so I forwarded it. This one was a guy riding the other. You could see the cum running down both of them. I looked back at Nick who was groaning out of control.

Joe: Nick this is riding.

He opened his eyes and they widened.

Nick: Does it not hurt your dick?

Joe: No Nick it doesn't because they don't just put all their weight on you.

He wouldn't stop groaning so I turned it off.

Joe: Okay Nick I want you to imagine a sweaty, fat, guy, eating a cheese burger running down main street.

He looked at me confused.

Joe: Just do it.

He did and his problem went away.

Nick: Oh my God thank you!

Joe: No problem.

Nick: Now back on the subject of cumming. I don't want to puke all over Kevin.

Joe: You won't puke but it probably will taste pretty nasty at first.

Nick: Can...Can I practice b-blowjobs on someone else?

Joe: Like who? Kevin will flip if it's someone outside this house and Ryan, Cody and David don't feel like getting a beating tonight. And Justin's still a virgin as well.

Nick: Well you're not a virgin and basically everyone has either fucked you or gave you a hand or blow job so why don't I?

Okay that kind of caught me off guard.

*******************

:D


	12. Chapter 12 four boys

Episode 10

I was about tell Nick I didn't think it was a good idea. Justin walked in at exactly the right moment. The bruise on his face completely noticeable.

Joe: What's wrong buddy?

I opened my arms and he came and laid by my side. I wrapped my arms around him and he looked at Nick. Him and Nick shared a sad gaze for a little bit.

Joe: What am I missing?

Nick: Nothing Joe.

I raised my eyebrow.

Joe: Really?

I felt Justin Hide his face in my side and nodded.

Joe: Okay tell me what the hell is going on!

Nick: Joe! Lower your voice. Not now.

He mouthed that he would tell me later. I sighed and nodded looking back down at Justin. He looked up and me and I ran my finger over his cheekbone. I sighed and turned the T.V on to SpongeBob. Truth Or Square was on. Justin asked if we could watch it so we did. We sat there and watched the whole things and then Everybody Hates Chris came on. We watched that until we heard a call.

Ryan: YO! PIZZA DELIVERY!!!

We all laughed and got up. Justin looked at me with a puppy dog face. I bent down and he got on my back. Nick looked at us and laughed. I smiled and Justin messed up my hair. Spoiled little boy. He knows he can get away with it when he's with me. We laughed all the way downstairs. When we got to the kitchen Justin jumped off and hugged me. I hugged back and they all started hitting the pizza. Tossing boxes here and there and taking slices out of each other's hands. I smiled as I leaned against the wall Nick came up to me and grabbed my hand he pulled me out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Joe: What wrong Nick?

Nick:*Deep breath.*Okay well today when you came and got us those guys were trying to do something. They were gonna try and rape me but Justin stopped them...by telling them if they were gonna hurt anybody to leave me alone and hurt him. I feel really bad I do and I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do.

I tried telling him to shut up and just let them do what they may to me but he said Kevin would be mad at him...and that you would be mad at him if he let anything happen to me. J-Joe...they touched him in places he didn't want them to. They hit him and made him give them blowjobs. I'm glad you told me what that was before. I wanted to tell you sooner but he wouldn't let me. I feel so bad. This is all my fault Joe I am so so sorry.

He was crying .I just stood there in shock, anger, and sadness. Shock because I would have NEVER thought that would happen to Justin. Anger because they did it and I want to and am going to kill them. And sadness because Justin and Nick had to go through that. I pulled Nick to me and hugged him. After about 15 minutes Nick calmed down and I pulled away. I kissed his forehead.

Joe: Kevin will be back soon. I have to go do something. Do me a favor and make sure Justin gets to sleep at 10 okay?

Nick: Okay. When will you be back?

Joe: I have no idea. But I will be back sometime tonight. If anything happens with Kevin sleep with Justin if I'm not home. If he wakes up I have a CD in my room that has his favorite songs that put him to sleep.

Nick smiled at me.

Nick: You really care about him don't you?

Joe: He's like my kid.

Nick: I have a few questions for you when you get back. Be careful.

Joe: Always am.

I put my hand on his side and he walked towards me. I leaned down and he stretched up a little bit. He closed his eyes and I was about to close mine. Then I realized what was happening. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me. I sighed.

Joe: I...um...I got to go. Remember what I told you.

I released him and grabbed my leather jacket. I walked out and locked the door. I had four boys I need to find...and kill.

* * *

Here :P

~JC


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13

I did what I had to do and went home. When I got there Justin wasn't in his room. I figured he was in mine. I walked to my room and Justin was sleeping and Nick was sitting up looking at Justin while rubbing his back. The CD was playing. Nick looked up at me and smiled.

Nick: Hey.

Joe: Hey! How long have you two been in here?

I started taking off my jacket and hat .I threw them over my weight bench.

Nick: About two hours. He fell asleep maybe 5 or 6 minutes ago.

Joe: Do you know why he woke up?

Nick: He had a dream about his past. Not exactly what about it but he said it was from when he was younger.

Joe: Man I wish I would have found him sooner.

Nick: Which brings me to my questions.

Joe: Can it wait till I get out of the shower?

Nick: Sure.

I took off my shirt and threw it in the hamper. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I stripped myself of my pants and boxers and walked in the steaming hot shower. I let the water just hit me for a while and then I washed up. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked to my room and Nick looked up. I winked at him and he shook his head while smiling. I went to my dresser and slipped on some boxers under my towel and then removed it. I threw that one in my hamper and grabbed a clean one. I started drying my hair. After about 5 minutes I threw that one in the hamper too. I walked over to my bed and picked Justin up so I could lay down I laid him beside me and folded my arms behind my head. He snuggled up to me side and kissed it.

Justin: Night Joey.

I smiled and laid my hand on his side. Nick crawled over and sat on sat on my stomach.

Joe: Oof!

He giggled. Man that was amazing.

Joe: Your giggle is cute.

He blushed a light shade of pink. I smirked.

Joe: Is there a reason your sitting on me?

Nick: Nope.

He popped the p. I pulled him down so he was laying on me.

Nick: You comfy.

Joe: Thanks?

He giggled again. Man he HAS to stop that before I have a problem. He propped up with his elbows on my stomach and his chin in his palms. A curl fell in front of his face. He kind of crossed his eyes trying to look at it. He tried to blow it out of the way. I busted out laughing. Gah! That was adorable. No not me laughing. The way he looked. I raised my hand and moved the curl. I stroked his cheek and he kissed my palm. He continued to kiss up my arm, shoulder, neck, and right up to the edge of my lips. Pulling himself up with every other kiss. I slightly turned my head. Our lips met for the first time. I t was amazing. I kissed him and he kissed back. I moved my hand from Justin and rested both of my hands on his waist. He ran his hand threw my hair and I pulled him closer to me. I pulled away breathlessly and kept my eyes closed and eyebrows creased.

Joe: N-Nick. This i-isn't right. What about K-Kevin?

Nick: I-I-I don't know. Joe I-I think I l-like you.

Joe: Nick your with Kevin. This is wrong.

He broke out in tears.

Nick: I know but I can't help it Joe. Kevin doesn't treat half as good as you. He doesn't tell me he loves me anymore. He hardly says hi to me Joe!

I laid his head on chest. I rubbed his back. He cried for a while then looked up at me. He stared up at me with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. I wiped his face and kissed his eye lids.

Nick: I'm sorry.

Joe: Don't be. I kissed you.

Nick: Yeah but I was the one who went all the way to your lips. I shouldn't have done that. And I kissed back.

Joe: It's easy to get caught up in kiss Nicholas. It's fine. I'll tell Kevin it was my fault.

Nick:*Eyes widen.*don't tell him please! He'll hurt me Joe!

Joe: Over my dead body.

Nick: But then he'll hurt you.

Joe: I can take care of myself. Kevin might be bigger...but I am waaaay more stronger.

Nick: Please Joe. Don't tell him.

Joe: I am not going to keep me making his boyfriend cheat on him away from him. He deserves to know. Everything will be fine Nick. I promise.

Nick:*Sighs*Fine. Joe...Um...never mind... goodnight.

Joe: What is it Nick?

Nick: Nothing.

Joe: B-...Nicholas. Tell me.

Nick:*Sighs.*I love you.

My eyes widened but I controlled it quickly. I don't know what to say. I've never been in love.

Nick: You don't have to say it back.

Joe: I love you too.

I kissed his lips softly. He kissed back forcefully. I rolled over so I was on top of him. I supported my weight since I was bigger than him. He swiped his tongue over my bottom lip and I let him in. He moaned softly when our tongues connected. I barely pulled away.

Joe: I'm going to stop if this goes any further.


End file.
